drogenwikiaorg_de-20200215-history
Cannabis
thumb|right|Charakteristische Blätter der Cannabispflanze. Aus verschiedenen Hanfsorten der Gattung Cannabis können Rauschmittel gewonnen werden, die sich ebenfalls unter der Bezeichnung „Cannabis“ zusammenfassen lassen. Die getrockneten und zerkleinerten harzhaltigen Blüten und kleinen Blätter der weiblichen Pflanze werden unverändert als Marihuana konsumiert oder zu Haschisch oder Haschischöl weiterverarbeitet. Cannabis ist in der Bundesrepublik Deutschland die am häufigsten konsumierte illegale Droge.Webpräsenz der Gesundheitsberichterstattung des Bundes Hauptwirkstoffe sind die sogenannten Cannabinoide; zu ihnen zählt auch Δ9-Tetrahydrocannabinol (THC). Cannabinoide beeinflussen das Zentralnervensystem des Menschen. Besonders häufig erzielen sie eine relaxierende, sedierende und antiemetische (Brechreiz und Übelkeit unterdrückende) Wirkung, in höherer Dosierung wird auch von halluzinogenen Eigenschaften berichtet. Konsum Darreichungsform Arten [[Bild:Cannabis_sativa-flowering_phase_side.jpg|thumb|right|Eine blühende Marihuanapflanze (Cannabis sativa)]] In der Botanik wird Cannabis einerseits entweder in drei Spezien, Cannabis sativa, Cannabis indica und Cannabis ruderalis, aufgeteilt, andrerseits glaubt die andere Fraktion, dass es nur die Art Cannabis sativa gebe, die sich in Varietäten und viele andere Sorten aufgliedern lässt.Christian Rätsch: Enzyklopädie der psychoaktiven Pflanzen. AT Verlag, 2007, 8. Auflage, ISBN 978-3-03-800352-6 Aus den beiden Arten Cannabis sativa und Cannabis indica, aus denen heute mehrere hundert Zuchtsorten entstanden sind, spielen die wichtigste Rolle, aufgrund ihren hohen Wirkstoffgehalts an psychoaktiven Cannabinoiden für den Konsum. Ruderalhanf spielt für die Drogenproduktion kaum eine Rolle. Im Allgemeinen hat indischer Hanf gegenüber dem Nutzhanf einen höheren relativen Anteil an beruhigendem CBD im Verhältnis zum Hauptwirkstoff THC. Als konsumierbare Droge ist fast ausschließlich die weibliche, unbefruchtete Pflanze beider Arten interessant, da diese die größte Wirkstoffkonzentration aufweist. Produkte thumb|left|Getrocknete Marihuana Blätter. Neben der Unterscheidung der Art lässt sich Cannabis auch in verschiedene Cannabisprodukte verarbeiten, die teils unterschiedliche Konsumformen benötigen. Die bekanntesten, illegal produzierten Produkte sind Marihuana, Haschisch und Haschischöl. Diese Produkte können von beiden Cannabisarten gewonnen werden. Mit Marihuana, umgangssprachlich auch als Gras bekannt, werden die getrockneten harzhaltigen weiblichen Blütenständen sowie teilweise mit oder ohne anhängenden Blätter der Cannabispflanzen bezeichnet. In den englischsprachenden Ländern wird Marihuana oft als Marry Jane bezeichnet. Der THC-Gehalt liegt zwischen 0,6% (Polen) und 12,7% (England und Wales), Stand 2004)emcdda.europa.eu (PDF), S. 40. Die Begriffe Cannabis und Marihuana werden oft synonm verwendet, obwohl Cannabis nicht zwingend aus den weiblichen Blütenständen bestehen muss und auch das harzhaltige Haschisch mit dem Oberbegriff Cannabis zusammengefasst wird. thumb|right|Haschisch Brocken Das Haschisch, in der Szene auch als Hasch, Piece, Shit oder Chocolate bekannt, ist das aus Pflanzenteilen der weiblichen Cannabispflanze gewonnene und zu Platten oder Blöcken gepresste Harz. Bei der Produktion von hochwertigem Haschisch finden hauptsächlich die Blütenstände der weiblichen Pflanze Verwendung, da sie gegenüber den restlichen Pflanzenteilen wesentlich mehr Harzdrüsen enthalten. Haschischöl ist ein THC-haltiges Extrakt, welches aus dem Harz der weiblichen Blütenständen der Cannabispflanze gewonnen wird. Haschischöl ist kein echtes Öl, da es nicht aus Fett besteht, sondern es ist ein Harzextrakt. Das echte fettige Öl der Hanfpflanze ist das nicht berauschende Hanföl, das mit dem Haschischöl nicht verwechselt werden sollte. Aufgrund des hohen Wirkstoffgehalts, der in der Regel zwischen 15 und 20 Prozent variiert, teilweise jedoch bis zu 60 oder 70 Prozent erreichen kann, gilt Haschischöl als das potenteste aller Cannabisprodukte. Reinheitsproben des Bundeskriminalamtes ergaben THC Gehalte von 5-41%.Bundeskriminalamt (Hrsg.): Rauschgiftjahresbericht (2002) PDF Seite: 172 In der Medizin werden meist reines THC oder standardisierte Extrakte (z.B. Sativex) verwendet. Applikationswege Grundsätzlich stehen eine Reihe verschiedener Möglichkeiten offen, Cannabis einzunehmen um eine berauschende Wirkung zu erleben, von denen die inhalative und die orale Form die gebräuchlichsten sind. Rauchen Die bekannteste und häufigste Konsummethode ist dabei das Verbrennen, also Rauchen, von Cannabisprodukten. Beim Rauchen wird die psychoaktive Hauptsubstanz THC freigelöst, die über die Lunge in den Blutkreislauf gerät. Das Rauchen schädigt wegen zahlreicher giftiger beziehungsweise krebserregender Verbrennungsprodukte dem Atemtrakt und den Verdauungstrakt. Es kann unter anderem zu chronischen Erkrankungen des Atmungssystems wie der chronischen Bronchitis und bei langjährigem Gebrauch zum Bronchialkarzinom führen. Die im Cannabisrauch enthaltene Teermenge entspricht in etwa der von Tabakrauch. Allerdings wird Cannabisrauch tiefer und länger inhaliert, was die Schadstoffexposition erhöht. Andererseits werden Joints oder Bongs üblicherweise seltener konsumiert als Zigaretten. Letztlich ist bei langjährigen Rauchern von einem erhöhten Risiko für Erkrankungen des Atmungssystems auszugehen, zusätzlich wird das Risiko der Entstehung von Herz-Kreislauf-Erkrankungen signifikant erhöht. Die Beimischung von Tabak verstärkt diese Risiken. Dabei gibt es viele Möglichkeiten Cannabis zu rauchen: thumb|right|Ein gerollter "Joint". Der Joint (Spliff, Jay, Ofen, Haschischzigarette) ist dabei die häufigste und bekannteste Methode. Hierbei werden längere Zigarettenblätter verwendet, die entweder mit Marihuana oder Haschisch, obgleich Marihuana häufiger verwendet wird, aufgefüllt werden. Am dünnen Mundstück werden kleine Papprollen eingearbeitet um die Stabilität des Joints zu erhöhen. Um die auftreteteden, schädlichen Schadstoffe des Rauchen zu verringern können auch Zigarettenfilter benutzt werden. Darüberhinaus gibt es auch Mischungen mit Tabak, damit der Joint leichter drehbar und damit die Herstellung zu leichter wird. Allerdings findet damit auch Mischkonsum statt, die beiden Substanzen können sich gegenseitig potenzieren und die Nebenwirkungen beider Substanzen können eher auftreten. Eine weitere Form des Joints ist der sog. Blunt. Dabei wird auf Tabak verzichtet, kleinere Zigarettenpapiere verwendet und pures Marihuana konsumiert. thumb|left|Auswahl an verschiedenen Arten von Bongs in einem Laden. Mit Bong wird eine Art der Wasserpfeife bezeichnet, mit der häufig Marijuana geraucht wird. Bongs sind häufig meist längliche Glas-, Acyrl- oder Metallzylinder, die oben geöffnet und einige Zentimenter mit Wasser oder anderen Flüssigkeiten aufgefüllt sind. Über dem Wasserspiegel finden sich meist zwei Löcher, einerseits das sog. Kick-Loch und andrerseits eines um das Shillum, ein Rohr, welches mit Cannabis, Tabak oder beidem gestopft wird, anzubringen. Beim Rauchvorgang wird das Shillum angezündet und am oberen Ende der Bong der Mund angesetzt und der Rauch inhaliert, während das Kickloch mit einem Finger geschlossen wird. Der Raucher zieht den Kopf so stark an bis das Shillum leer ist, öffnet dann das Kickloch umd den gesamten Rauch in die Lunge zu ziehen. Bei der Bongvariante tritt die Cannabiswirkung sehr schnell und intensiv ein. Daneben können auch Pfeifen verwendet werden. Oral thumb|right|Kuchen mit Marihuana. Die Bioverfügbarkeit sowie Wirkung unterscheidet sich zum Teil sehr von der inhalativen Wirkung. Folge dessen dauert der Wirkeintritt bei oraler Einnahme bis zu einer Stunde, im Gegensatz zum Rauchen, in der die Wirkung schon in einigen Minuten eintreten kann. Für die orale Aufnahme gibt es mehrere Möglichkeiten. Da Cannabinoide fettlöslich sind, sind dafür fetthaltige Nahrungsmittel oder Trägerlösungen erforderlich. Cannabis kann direkt oder als Cannabisbutter in Gebäck verbacken werden oder mit Kakao bzw. Schokolade gebunden werden. Weitere Möglichkeiten sind die Zubereitung eines alkoholischen Auszugs und die pharmazeutische Herstellung von Pflanzenextrakten oder THC in Reinform. Mit dieser Methode werden die Atemwege praktisch null belastet. Allerdings können die THC-haltigen Gebäcke von den Konsumenten unterschätzt werden, da die typische Wirkung erst später eintritt als gewöhnlich, besteht die Gefahr, dass Konsumenten dem Irrglauben folgen, dass das Gebäck zu niedrig dosiert sei und daher mehr konsumiert werden müsse. Dabei können Überdosierungen auftreten. Verdampfen Eine andere Möglichkeit besteht darin, die Cannabiswirkstoffe in einen gasförmigen Zustand zu überführen. Dies gelingt durch schonendes Erhitzen auf den Siedepunkt der Cannabinoide (verdampfen, vaporisieren) mittels eines Vaporizers. Des weiteren kann Cannabis in Aerosolform durch Zerstäubung mit einem Inhalator gebracht werden. Durch die Aufnahme als Aerosolspray oder Dampf lässt sich die Belastung der Atemwege vermeiden bzw. minimieren. Toxizität Cannabis selbst ist praktisch ungiftig; die Dosen, die ein Mensch aufnehmen müsste, damit eine toxische Wirkung der Inhaltsstoffe eintritt, sind weder durch Rauchen noch durch Essen von Cannabis zu erreichen. So liegt beispielsweise die letale Dosis von reinem Δ-9-THC bei über 4 Gramm.Grinspoon, Lester / Bakalar James B.: Marihuana, die verbotene Medizin, 1994, ISBN 3-86150-060-4 Die LD50 des Hauptwirkstoffes THC beträgt bei Mäusen im Fall intravenöser Gabe 29 mg je Kilogramm Körpergewicht, bei oraler Einnahme jedoch 482 mg je Kilogramm Körpergewicht. In der Praxis ist eine tödliche Überdosis beim Menschen deswegen noch in keinem Fall vorgekommen. Pharmakologie Wirkstoffe Cannabisprodukte enthalten eine große Anzahl an Inhaltsstoffen, darunter die Cannabinoide, aber auch über 120 verschiedene Terpene und 21 Flavonoide mit verschiedenen pharmakologischen Eigenschaften. Im Gegensatz zu den meisten anderen Rauschmittel sind bei Cannabis drei Hauptsubstanzen für die Wirkung verantwortlichGrotenhermen 2003/IACM, Köln, die sich wechselwirkend beeinflussen.Lark-Lajon Lizermann: Der Cannabis-Anbau (2.Auflage), Nachtschatten Verlag, Solothurn 2006, S. 10 Das psychoaktive Δ9-Tetrahydrocannabinol ruft zum Großteil die psychedelischen Effekte hervor. THC kommt ausschließlich in der Cannabispflanze vor. Durch die schwankenden Konzentrationen des THCs in vielen Cannabispflanzen sowie der unterschiedlichen Dosierung bei der Einnahme von Cannabis kann die erwünschte Wirkung zum Teil sehr unterschiedlich sein. Ein weiteres in der Cannabispflanze vorkommende Cannabinoid ist das Cannabinol (CBN), welches vorrangig für die muskelentspannende sowie krampflösende Wirkung verantwortlich ist. Das Cannabidiol (CBD) wirkt nach neusten Studein dem THC-Effekt entgegen, schwächt damit dessen Wirkung und sorgt gleichzeitig für eine längere Wirkungsdauer des Gesamteffektes auf die körperlichen Prozesse. Ein hoher CBD-Anteil in den Trichomen schwächt den allgemeinen psychoaktiven Effekt und führt zu einer eher körperbetonten, sedierenden Wirkung, anstatt zu einer bewusstseinserweiternden Erfahrung. Hanfpflanzen mit sehr hohem THC- und einem extrem niedrigen Cannabidiolanteil (in der Regel von der genetischen Varietät (Cannabis sativa und vom Reifegrad abhängig), führen demnach zum psychoaktiven Geisteszustand, den Konsumenten als klar, sauber und bewusstseinserweiternd empfinden. Konsumenten beschreiben den Rausch von Sativa-Gattungen meist als kopfbetont und geistesanregend, das sog. High-Gefühl, Indica-Gattungen hingegen werden eher als körperbetont und schmerzlindernd, das sog. Stoned sein, empfunden. Wirkung Klassifizierung thumb|right|Wirkung von Cannabis auf den menschlichen Körper. Während viele Rauschmittel deutlich in bestimmte Kategorien, wie z.B. Stimulantien, Beruhigungsmittel oder Halluzinogene abgegrenzt werden können, zeigt Cannabis eine Mischung aus allen Eigenschaften, wobei die psychedelische Halluzinogene Komponente die ausgeprägteste ist.Cannabis.at Forum:Info: Wie wirkt Cannabis http://www.cannabis.at/forum/erfahrungen/28819-info-wie-wirkt-cannabis-ist-thc.html Dies wird mit der hohen Anzahl von verschiedenen psychoaktiven Inhaltsstoffen der Cannabispflanze erklärt. Dabei können sich jedoch auch die möglichen Wirkungen der Cannabispflanze unterscheiden, aufgrund der verschiedenen Cannabisarten (Sativa oder Indica), die wiederum einen unterschiedlichen hohen Anteil des psychedelisch-wirkenden THC sowie dem abschwächendem Pendant Cannabidiol haben können, die sich zusätzlich noch wechselwirkend beeinflussen, wobei dadurch eine eindeutige Wirkkategorisierung verhindert wird. Körperliche Wirkung thumb|left|Rötung der Bindehaut durch Cannabiskonsum. Einige der kurzfristigen physischen Auswirkungen des Cannabiskonsums sind Erhöhung des Pulses, Mundtrockenheit (Umgangssprachlich auch als "Pappmaul" bezeichnet), Rötung der Bindehaut, Senkung des Augeninnendrucks, Muskelentspannung, gesteigertes Hungergefühl, Müdigkeit bzw. Antriebslosigkeit und eine veränderte Thermoregulation (z.B. erhöhtes Schwitzen).Web4Health: Physical effects of cannabis/haschish/marijuana Written by: Wendy Moelker, Psychologist in charge, tutor, Emergis center for mental health care, Goes, the Netherlands. Latest revision: 19 Sep 2008. Bei der Elektroenzephalografie (EEG) wurde bei akuter Rauschwirkung eine stärkere Aktivität der Alpha-Wellen aus den niedrigeren Frequenzen beobachtet, damit lässt sich die entspannende Wirkung nachweisen.H.K. Kalant & W.H.E. Roschlau: Principles of Medical Pharmacology 6. Ausgabe (1998) S. 373-375 Neurologische Wirkung Cannabinoid-Rezeptoren sind in vielen Hirnregionen sehr umfangreich vorhanden sind, darunter fallen die Basalganglien (Steuerung der Körperbewegungn), das Kleinhirn (Regulation der Körperkoordination), der Hippocampus (Generiert Erinerungen und ist maßgebend für das Gedächnis wichtig), die Großhirnrinde (Steuerung von komplexen kognitiven Fähigkeiten) und der Nucleus accumbens (Belohnungszentrum). Andere Regionen, in dennen Cannabinoid-Rezeptoren mäßig vorhanden sind, sind der Hypothalamus (Selbstregulation des Organismus), die Amygdala (Entstehung von Ängsten), das Rückenmark (periphere Empfindungen wie Schmerz), der Hirnstamm (Schlafsteuerung, Erregung und motorische Kontrolle) und der Nucleus tractus solitarii (Regulierung von Übelkeit und Brechreiz).Pertwee R: Pharmacology of cannabinoid CB1 and CB2 receptors in Pharmacol. Ther. S. 129–80 (1997 Vor allem sind die Auswirkungen des Cannabiskonsums bei den Hirnbereichen der motorischen Kontrolle sowie Gedächnissteuerung sehr zahlreich dokumentiert. Cannabinoide, abhängig von der Dosis, hemmen die Übertragung von neuronalen Signalen durch die Basalganglien und Kleinhirn. Bei niedrigen Dosierungen scheinen Cannabinoide die Fortbewegung zu fördern, wohin gegen höhere Dosierungen diese hemmen, meist ausgelöst durch mangelnde Standsicherheit (Fehlende Körperkoordination sowie Schwankungen) in motorischen Aufgaben, die viel Aufmerksamkeit benötigen. Andere Hirnbereiche, wie die Hirnrinde, das Kleinhirn und der neuronale Weg von der Hirnrinde zum Corpus striatum, die ebenfalls an der Regulation und Kontrolle der Bewegungen beteiligt sind sowie reichlich Cannabinoid-Rezeptoren enthalten, scheinen ebenfalls an den Auswirkungen beteiligt zu sein. Experimente an tierischem sowie menschlichem Gewebe zeigten Störungen des KurzzeitgedächtnissesJ.E. Joy, S. J. Watson, Jr., and J.A. Benson, Jr,: Marijuana and Medicine: Assessing The Science Base in National Academy of Sciences Press (1999) die durch die Fülle von CB1-Rezeptoren im Hippocampus, welcher für die Regulation von Gedächtnisfunktionen zuständig ist, erklärt werden können. Cannabinoide hemmen die Freisetzung von verschiedenen Neurotransmittern im Hippocampus, wie Acetylcholin, Noradrenalin und Glutamat, was zu einer größeren Abnahme der neuronalen Aktivität in dieser Region führt. Diese Abnahme der Aktivität ähnelt einer "temporären Läsion des Hippocampus." Bei In-Vitro Versuchen mit sehr hohen THC-Dosierungen, die durch gewöhnliche Konsummethoden nicht erreicht werden können, wurde beobachtet, dass eine kompetitive Hemmung des Enzyms AChE sowie Erhöhung der Beta-Amyloid Peptidenkonzentration stattfindet, wobei dieser Verlauf als Ursache für die Alzheimer Krankheit angesehen wird. Damit wäre THC ein Verstärker für das Fortschreiten dieser Krankheit.Eubanks L, Rogers C, Beuscher A, Koob G, Olson A, Dickerson T, Janda K: A molecular link between the active component of marijuana and Alzheimer's disease pathology in Mol. Pharm. S. 773–7 (2006) Appetitsteigerung Das gesteigerte Appetitverlangen als auftretende Nachwirkung nach dem Konsum von Cannabisprodukt ist seit hundert von Jahren dokumentiert'Mechoulam,R.' (1984). Cannabinoids as therapeutic agents. Boca Raton, FL: CRC Press und wird in der Populärkultur auch als Munchies bezeichnet. Klinische Studien und Umfragen haben gezeigt, dass Cannabis den Genuss von Lebensmittel stark erhöhen kann.Ad Hoc Group of Experts. "Report to the Director, National Institutes of Health" (Workshop on the Medical Utility of Marijauana). Institute of Medicine.Bonsor, Kevin. "How Marijauan Works: Other Physiological Effects". HowStuffWorks. Retrieved on 2007-11-03 Die Wissenschaft kann die genauen Prozesse der Appetitförderden Wirkung nicht genau erklären, gehen aber davon aus, dass Endocannabinoide im Hypothalamus Cannabinoid-Rezeptoren aktiviert, die für die Steuerung der lebenserhaltende Nahrungsaufnahme zuständig sind. Endogene Cannabinoide wurden vor kurzem in Lebensmitteln wie Schokolade und Mensch-sowie-Kuhmilch entdeckt.Di Marzo, V., Sepe, N., De Petrocellis, L., Berger, A.,Crozier, G., Fride, E. & Mechoulam, R.(1998) Trick or treat from food endocannabinoids?Nature 396, 636.Di Tomaso, E., Beltramo, M. & Piomelli, D(1996). Brain cannabinoids in chocolate.Nature 382, 677-678 Psychologische Wirkung Die akute psychoaktive Effekte von Cannabis, auch als High-Gefühl bezeichnet, können je nach Person, Wirkstoffanteil, momentaner körperlichen und psychischen Verfassung, Erfahrung mit der Droge sowie Umfeldbedingungen sehr unterschiedlich sein. Eine Schwierigkeit für Konsumenten besteht darin, dass die gleiche Menge THC bei verschiedenen Menschen unterschiedlich wirken kann. Auch bei demselben Mensch kann die Wirkung der gleichen Dosis zu verschiedenen Zeitpunkten variieren, aufgrund von unterschiedlichen Wirkstoffkonzentrationen. In der Regel wird eine Veränderung des Bewusstseins wahrgenommen, die sich durch assoziatives, sprunghaftes Denken und eine Beeinträchtigung des Kurzzeitgedächtnisses definiert. Diese Bewusstseinsveränderung kann je nach Bedingungen sehr positive, aber auch sehr negative Empfindungen hervorrufen. Die Intensivierung der Gefühlslage kann bei Unwohlsein unter Einfluss von Cannabis zu akuten Panikzuständen führen. Weitere mögliche Effekte sind euphorische Glücksgefühle, erhöhtes Gefühl von Wohlbefinden, Entspannung oder Stressabbau, Wertschätzung von Humor, Musik oder Kunst, erhöhte Sinnlichkeit, kreatives oder philosophisches Denken, Steigerung von sexueller Lust oder eine verstärkte Wahrnehmung der inneren Gefühlswelt. Des weiteren lassen sich auch viele subjektive Effekte unter Einfluss von Cannabis beobachten, wie der subjektiv empfundene bessere Genuss von Lebensmittel und Getränken, ein verstärker Genuss von Musik sowie eine verzerrte Wahrnehmung von Raum und Zeit (Zeit scheint schneller oder langsamer umzugehen). Bei höheren Dosen können auch verstärkte Veränderungen der Körper, Visuell und Auditivewahrnehmung vorkommen. In einigen Fällen kann der Konsum von Cannabis zu akuten DepersonalisationsMedication-Associated Depersonalization SymptomsE. Shufman, A. Lerner and E. Witztum: Depersonalization after withdrawal from cannabis usage in Harefuah S. 249–51 and 303 (2005) und Derealisationshttp://www.ncbi.nlm.nih.gov/pubmed/2178712 Zuständen führen, solche Effekte können als wünschenswert empfunden werden, wobei auch die Wahrscheinlichkeit einer Panikattacke sowie Angstgefühlen bei ungeübten Anwendern steigt. Mischkonsum Grundsätzlich wird vom multiplen Substanzengebrauch abgeraten, da Effekte und Wirkungen entstehen können, die nicht abgeschätzt und kontrolliert werden können sowie die Substanzen ihre Wirkungen gegenseitig potenzieren können. Möchte der Konsument dennoch zwei verschiedene Substanzen miteinander kombinieren, sollten vorher die Gefahren und Nebenwirkungen beider Substanzen bekannt und vertraut sein. Halluzinogene Cannabis wirkt leicht psychedelisch und halluzinogen. Demnach ist es nicht verwunderlich, dass das in Cannabis enthaltende THC als eine Art Verstärker für die psychedelische Wirkung von Halluzinogenen, wie Meskalin oder LSD, wirkt. Einige Konsumenten berichten, dass bei der Einnahme von einer geringen THC-Dosierung mit Halluzinogenen den meisten Konsumenten, bei günstigen inneren und äußeren Bedinungen, der Trip als "sanfter" und "klarer" empfunden wurde. Bei höheren Dosierungen im Mischkonsum von Cannabis wird die psychedelische Wirkung verstärkt.Suchtzentrum: Allgemeine Informationen über LSDEve and Rave: Drogenmischkonsum - Konsumhäufigkeit und Konsumbewertungen Dabei wird das Risiko eines Horrortrips gesteigert, denn, je nach eingenommener LSD-Dosierung kann die Wirkung des Monokonsums des Halluzinogens auch ohne Mischkonsum den Konsumenten überfordern und die zusätzliche Verstärkung der psychedelischen Wirkung den Trip unberechenbar werden lassen. Darüberhinaus wird bei ungünstiger individueller Prädisposition die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass eine eine latent vorhandenen Psychose ausgelöst wird, stark erhöht. Trotzdem empfinden die meisten Konsumenten diese Kombination als sehr angenehm.Tibor Harrach: Mischkonsum in der Partyszene und anderswo, 2006, Bundesnetzwerk Drogenpolitik GJ Fachforum Drogen In einer Studie im Namen des Eve & Rave Vereins befanden 82% der Befragten ihre Erfahrungen mit dieser Kombination als "gut". Trotz der überwältigenden Mehrzahl an positiven Berichten über diese Kombination wird vom multiplen Gebrauch abgeraten, da die psychedelische Wirkung unberechenbar werden kann und die Gefahr, eines Ausbruchs einer Psychose, stark erhöht ist. Medizinisches Potenzial : → Siehe für detaillierte Informationen auch Medizinisches Cannabis. Cannabis wurde schon 2000 v. Chr. als medizinisches Heilmittel gegen Verstopfung, Frauenkrankheiten, Gicht, Malaria, Geistesabwesenheit und Vitaminmangelkrankheiten verwendet und empfohlen. In der europäischen Schulmedizin fand Cannabis durch den 1839 veröffentlichten Bericht des irischen Arztes William Brooke O’ShaughnessyO'Shaughnessy, W.B. (1839) Case of Tetanus, Cured by a Preparation of Hemp (the Cannabis indica.), Transactions of the Medical and Physical Society of Bengal 8, 1838-40, 462-469 online abrufbar, der im indischen Kalkutta eine schmerzstillende, krampflösende und muskelentspannende Wirkung nach der Anwendung der Cannabis indica feststellte. Später fand Cannabis im 19. Jahrhundert als populäres Schlafmittel in den Vereinigten Staaten Verwendung.Rainer-B. Volk: Therapie mit Cannabis und Co., in: Pharmazeutische Zeitung, Ausgabe 05/2009 vom 29. Januar 2009 Nach dem viele angebliche Gefahren, ausgelöst durch die Einnahme von Cannabisprodukten, entkräftigt wurden und das Endocannabinoid-System am Ende der 1980er Jahre entdeckt wurde, konnte die Forschung über neue Erkenntnisse über die Wirkungsweise der Cannabispflanze berichten und dabei mögliche therapeutische Wirkungen feststellen, die womöglich in der Medizin Verwendung finden könnten. Dabei wird Cannabis in einer Vielzahl an verschiedenen Einsatzgebieten getestet. Einsatzgebiete thumb|right|Medizinisches Marihuana, Sorte "Green Crack", aus Kalifornien. Cannabis wurde als Arzneimittel von Übelkeit, Erbrechen, Prämenstruelles Syndrom (Starke auftretende Beschwerden bei Frauen vor dem Eintreten der Regelblutung), Magersucht, Schlaflosigkeit und Appetitlosigkeit getestet. Andere gut bestätigte Effekte von Cannabis wurden in der Behandlung von Spastiken, starken Schmerzen, besonders bei chronischen neuropathischen Schmerzen, Bewegungsstörungen, Asthma und Glaukorn berichtet.Franjo Grotenhermen: Cannabis and Cannabinoids: Pharmacology, Toxicology and Therapeutic Potential, Kapitel: Review of Therapeutic Effects Haworth Press (2002) S. 124 Andere Anwendungsgebiete sind die Behandlung der Tics beim Tourette-Syndrom und ähnlichen Zwangsstörungen.Ben Amar M: Cannabinoids in medicine: A review of their therapeutic potential in Journal of Ethnopharmacology S. 1–25 (2006) April http://www.doctordeluca.com/Library/WOD/WPS3-MedMj/CannabinoidsMedMetaAnalysis06.pdf Cannabis wirkt auch krampflösend und kann daher bei Multipler Sklerose helfen, wobei die Krankheit zwar nicht geheilt wird, aber die Krämpfe unterdrückt werden und damit dem Patienten so sein Leben zu erleichtern. Auch bei der Epilepsie wurden Cannabis positive Effekte zugesprochen.Marsicano G, Goodenough S, Monory K, et al.: "CB1 cannabinoid receptors and on-demand defense against excitotoxicity". in Science 302 (5642): 84–8 (October 2003) Cannabis kann in der Chemotherapie positive Effekte auf den Patienten vorweisen, da es bei Krebskranken, aufgrund der Chemotherapie, oft zu Erbechen und Übelkeit kommt und schon alleine der Geruch von Essen unertäglich für die Patienten werden kann, wobei allerdings, Cannabis diesen Brechreiz unterdrücken kann, den Appetit steigert und es damit zur erwünschten Gewichtszunahme kommen kann. Der appetitanregende Effekt wird auch in der AIDS-Therapie angewendet. Diverse Studien ergaben, dass Cannabis eine positive Wirkung bei der Behandlung von Krebs, Autoimmunerkrankungen und Verhaltensstörungen wie ADHS habe.Grinspoon, Lester / Bakalar James B.: Marihuana, die verbotene Medizin, 1994, ISBN 3-86150-060-4http://www.cannabis-med.org/studies/study.php Probleme der heutigen Lage thumb|left|Aktivisten protestieren für die Legalisierung von medizinischen Cannabis. Resultierend aus der internationalen Ächtung von Cannabis, angesichts der Deklaration als "Rauschgift", müssen Patienten, die wegen ihrer Krankheit auf Cannabisprodukte angewiesen sind, auf synthetische Cannabisprodukte ausweichen. Diese Zubereitungen und Stoffe sind häufig teuer und aufwendig in ihrer Herstellung, da THC-armer Nutzhanf verwendet wird, da der Besitz von Pflanzen, die reichhaltig an THC sind, verboten ist. Des weiteren darf nicht jeder Patient an der Cannabistherapie teilnehmen sowie Krankenkassen können in Deutschland keine Cannabispflanzen verschreiben lassen, dadurch werden viele Patienten an den Schwarzmarkt gebunden, aufgrund der aufkommenden Kosten von synthetischen Cannabisprodukten von bis zu 800 Euro im Monat, um ihren Bedarf des vielleicht letzten wirksamen Medikamentes zu decken. Dabei können alle Probleme des illegalen Handels auftreten, wie das Auftreten von gefährlichen Streckmitteln sowie wirklosen Fälschungen. Aufgrund dieser Probleme fordern viele Ärzte, Pharmazeuten, Patienten sowie andere Betroffene die Legalisierung und Freigabe von medizinischem Cannabis.Großbritannien: Ärzte drängen auf Legalisierung von Cannabis für die medizinische Verwendung und als Freizeitdroge (1999)Mediziner machen sich für Cannabis-Therapie stark (2009) Gefahren und Nebenwirkungen Allgemein beeinträchtigt Cannabis die Fähigkeit Gefahren richtig zu erkennen und angemessen darauf zu reagieren, wodurch der Konsument anfällig für Unfälle und Verwirrtheitszustände wird.EMCDDA(2008a). A cannabis reader: Global issues and local experiences,''Monograph series 8, Volume 2. Lisbon: European Monitoring Centre for Drugs and Addiction Akute Gefahren Angstzustände : → ''Siehe für detaillierte Informationen auch Horrortrip. Da Cannabis leicht halluzinogen wirkt, besteht auch die Gefahr des Auftretens eines Horrortrips.Roger G. Pertwee: Pharmacologial and therapeutic targets for Δ9-tetrahydrocannabinol and cannabidiol in Euphytica Band: 140( 2004) S. 73–82 In der Regel treten Angstzustände bei unvorbereiteten Konsumenten auf, die vor allem viel zu hoch dosieren oder mit der Wirkung überfordert sind. Eine weitere Folge ist die Auswahl der Tripbedingungen, Cannabis intensiviert die momentane Stimmungslage und wenn die Grundstimmung negativ war, werden Angstgefühle stark gesteigert. Bedrohliche Umgebungen können ebenfalls einen stark angstauslösenden Effekt auf den Konsumenten haben. Konsumenten können Gefühle der Einsamkeit empfinden oder aufgrund der starken Wirkung nicht mehr richtig mitteilen, driften dabei in ihre eigene Gedankenwelt ab, die sehr verwirrend sein kann und bei dem Konsumenten ein starkes Panikgefühl hervorrufen kann. Zudem kann Cannabis auch scheinbare körperliche Auswirkungen für den Betroffenen auslösen, indem der Betroffene das Gefühl habe, dass er z.B. nicht mehr richtig atmen könne oder seine Beine schmerzen würden. Diese Symptome sind in der Regel psychisch bedingt und Außenstehende können häufig nicht nachvollziehen, warum der Betroffene solche Gefühle empfinde, da aus ihrer Sicht keine äußerlichen Ausfallerscheinungen vom Betroffenen hervortreten. Diese psychisch bedingten Symptome können starke Angst-und-Panikgefühle auslösen, die sogar den ganzen Trip lang wirken können. Körperliche Gefahren Da Cannabis deutliche und komplexe kardiovaskuläre Veränderungen verursacht, können dementsprechend Störungen auf das Kreislaufsystem auftreten. Eine akute Gabe von Δ9-THC kann eine ausgeprägte, reversible und dosisabhängige Tachykardie (Herzrasen) auslösen, was dann zu Angst-oder-Panikattacken führen kann. Bei noch höheren Dosierungen werden die Blutgefäße stark erweitert und dabei können Schwindelerscheinungen, Erbrechen sowie Bewusstlosigkeit auftreten.Pfitzer T, Niederhoffer N, Szabo B : Central effects of the cannabinoid receptor agonist WIN55212-2 on respiratory and cardiovascular regulation in anaesthetised rats. (2004) in Br. J. Pharmacol. 142:943-952 Menschen mit Störungen des Kreislaufsystem oder Herzerkrankungen wird daher der Konsum von Cannabisprodukten nicht empfohlen. Auswirkungen der Illegalität Gefährliche Streckmittel Aufgrund der fehlenden staatlichen Kontrolle von Cannabisprodukten können diese Produkte von Dealern mit anderen Substanzen gestreckt werden. Meist haben die Streckmittel negative Auswirkungen auf die Gesundheit des Konsumenten. In gestreckten Cannabisprodukten finden sich Henna, Sand oder Öle/Fette; in seltenen Fällen wurden auch giftige Substanzen wie Bleisulfid, Altöl oder Schuhcreme nachgewiesen. In den Vereinigten Staaten kann Marijuana sogar mit PCP gestreckt sein, wobei diese Substanz ein starkes Dissoziativa ist und bei dem Konsumenten häufig einen starken angstvollen Horrortrip, aufgrund der unvorbereiteten Wirkung, verursachen kann. Auch das Strecken mit feinem Sand oder Talk findet zunehmend Verwendung. Diese Streckmittel sind in der Regel sehr leicht als solche zu erkennen und auch nicht so gefährlich, wie es Beimischungen in Haschisch sein können. Oft wird das wirkstoffreiche Harz der Blüten abgeschüttelt, um daraus Haschisch zu gewinnen, wodurch die Wirkung des Marihuanas bei nahezu unverändertem Gewicht nachlässt. Manchmal werden die abgeschüttelten Blätter und Blüten mit Haarspray besprüht, um dem unerfahrenen Konsumenten Harzkristalle vorzugaukeln. Bei der Streckung von Marihuana findet häufig das Bestäuben mit Wasser Verwendung, um das Gewicht zu erhöhen. Teils werden auch nichtpotentes Faserhanf-Laub (Knaster) oder Gewürze wie Majoran, Brennnesseln oder ähnliches dazugemischt, wenn es sich nicht um eine komplette Fälschung handelt. In der Umgebung der wachsenden Cannabispflanzen können diese Metalle oder giftige Stoffe aufnehmen.Flin Flon Mine Area Marijuana Contamination Im Raum Leipzig kam es im November 2007 zu schweren Bleivergiftungen von Konsumenten durch kontaminiertes Marihuana.suchtzentrum.de Wiederum zu neuen Fällen von Schwermetallvergiftungen aufgrund von Cannabiskonsums kam es Anfang 2009 in Bayern und Baden-Württemberg. In dem mutmaßlich konsumierten Cannabis bzw. im Blut der Konsumenten konnte Quecksilber, Cadmium und Blei nachgewiesen werden.hanfverband.de Unbekannte Dosierung Da es keinen kontrollierten Markt für Cannabisprodukte gibt, stellen sich Probleme bezüglich der Qualität ein. Da die Dealer sich meist selbst aus wechselnden Quellen versorgen, ist nie klar, wie hoch der Wirkstoffgehalt tatsächlich ist. Durch gezielte Züchtungen und Anbaumethoden weichen die Wirkungen teilweise bis um das Fünffache voneinander ab. Aufgrund des schwankenden Wirkstoffgehaltes kann sich der Konsument bei dem Gebrauch von Cannabisprodukten teils schwer überschätzen und eine viel zu hohe Dosis einnehmen, was dann drastische Folgen wie akute Panikstörungen auslösen kann. Darüberhinaus können schwach potente Produkte dem Konsumenten das Gefühl vorgaukeln, dass er beim nächsten Konsum mehr einnehmen müsse, wobei durch die wechselnden Quellen die später gekauften Cannabisprodukte einen viel höheren Wirkstoffgehalt vorweisen und dementsprechend eine Gefahr einer Überdosierung vorliegen kann. "Einstiegsdroge" : → Siehe für detaillierte Informationen auch Einstiegsdroge. Die Hypothese der sogenannten Einstiegsdroge behauptet, dass der Konsum von Cannabisprodukten letztlich zum Konsum härterer Drogen führen würde. Diese Hypothese gilt als eins der zentralen Argumente gegen die Legalisierung von CannabisproduktenLeigh Lundin: The Great Smoke-Out (2009), obwohl diese These sehr umstritten ist.RAND study casts doubt on claims that marijuana acts as "gateway" to the use of cocaine and heroin (2002) in RAND Corporation Keine Studie hat jemals eine allgemein akzeptiere Ursache-Wirkung-Beziehung zwischen dem anfänglichen Konsum von Cannabis und dem späteren Konsum von Drogen wie Kokain oder Heroin. Erfahrungen aus Russland, wo Heroin in vielen Landesteilen wesentlich leichter erhältlich ist als Cannabis, zeigen, dass dort keineswegs weniger Heroinabhängigkeit entsteht, obwohl die angebliche "Vorstufe" Cannabis nicht vorhanden ist. Auch eine Studie von Peter Cohen und Arjan Sas aus 1997 am Beispiel von Amsterdam trug dazu bei, den Mythos „Einstiegsdroge Cannabis“ zu entkräften.Cohen, Peter, & Arjan Sas (1997), Cannabis use, a stepping stone to other drugs? The case of Amsterdam. In: Lorenz Böllinger (1997), Cannabis Science Für Cannabis ist die Einstiegsdrogen-Theorie schon länger widerlegt, so heißt es in der vom Bundesgesundheitsministerium unter Horst Seehofer beauftragten Studie von Dieter Kleiber und Renate Soellner: "Die Annahme, Cannabis sei die typische Einstiegsdroge für den Gebrauch harter Drogen wie Heroin, ist also nach dem heutigen wissenschaftlichen Erkenntnisstand nicht haltbar."Studien von Kleiber et al.. Eine Studie vom 7. Januar 2010, welche Daten der World Mental Health (WMH) der Weltgesundheitsorganisation aus 17 Staaten ausgewertet hatte, kommt zu dem Schluss, dass die Anzeichen für eine Einstiegsdrogentheorie eher aus zufällig zusammenfallenden Faktoren bestehen als aus kausalen Zusammenhängen. So führe der Konsum einer Droge nicht automatisch zum Konsum einer anderen.Degenhardt L, Dierker L, Chiu WT, Medina-Mora ME, Neumark Y, Sampson N, Alonso J, Angermeyer M, Anthony JC, Bruffaerts R, de Girolamo G, de Graaf R, Gureje O, Karam AN, Kostyuchenko S, Lee S, Lépine JP, Levinson D, Nakamura Y, Posada-Villa J, Stein D, Wells JE, Kessler RC (2010), Evaluating the drug use "gateway" theory using cross-national data: Consistency and associations of the order of initiation of drug use among participants in the WHO World Mental Health Surveys ; Methodische Fehler Dem Begriff liegt die Tatsache zugrunde, dass in westlichen Ländern fast alle Konsumenten von sogenannten "harten Drogen" ihren Konsum mit Alkohol, Tabak und/oder Cannabis begonnen haben. Allerdings kann daraus nicht der Umkehrschluss gezogen werden, dass ein nennenswerter Anteil der Alkohol-, Tabak- oder Cannabiskonsumenten in ihrem Leben zu Drogenabhängigen werden; 95 bis 98 % der Cannabiskonsumenten greifen lebenslang nicht zu "harten Drogen". Der falsche Umkehrschluss ist ein Beispiel für die Problematik der Wahrnehmung statistischer Daten in weiten Teilen der Bevölkerung, auch unter Politikern, Ärzten und Richtern. Dies ist darauf zurückzuführen, dass Menschen unabhängig vom Bildungsstand oftmals Probleme im Umgang mit Basisraten und bedingten Wahrscheinlichkeiten haben. Dies führt unter Verletzung des Bayesschem Theorems dann zu dem Fehlschluss, dass Cannabis eine besonders "wirksame" Einstiegsdroge sei. Langzeitfolgen Abhängigkeitspotenzial : → Siehe für detaillierte Informationen auch Cannabisabhängigkeit. Eine mögliche Abhängigkeit durch Cannabis wurde in einer Vielzahl an Quellen nachgewiesen, einschließlich epidemiologischer ErhebungenDegenhardt, L., Hall, W. and Lynskey, M. (2001). The relationship between cannabis use and other substance use in the general population. Drug and Alcohol Dependence 64(3): 319–327Swift, W., Hall, W. and Copeland, J. (1998). Characteristics of long term cannabis users in Sydney, Australia. European Addiction Research 4:190–197Robins, L.N. and Regier, D.A. (eds) (1991). Psychiatric Disorders in America: the Epidemiologic Catchment Area Study. New York: Free Press.273.Teesson, M., Lynskey, M., Manor, B. and Baillie, A. (2002). The structure of cannabis dependence in the community. Drug and Alcohol Dependence 68(3): 255–262, Studien über LangzeitkonsumentenBolla, K.I., Brown, K., Eldreth, D., Tate, K. and Cadet, J.L. (2002). Dose-related neurocognitive effects of marijuana use. Neurology 59(9): 1337–1343Sadovsky, R. (2000). Driving impairment from marijuana and alcohol. American Family Physician 62(7): 1625, klinische Studien über Konsumenten, die sich in Behandlung begabenShand, F. and Mattick, R.P. (2001). Clients of Treatment Service Agencies: May 2001 Census Findings. (National Drug Strategy Monograph 47). Canberra: Commonwealth Department of Health and AgeingSubstance Abuse and Mental Health Services Administration (2002).'' Treatment Episode Data Set'' (TEDS): 1992–2000: national admissions to substance abuse treatment services. (DASIS Series: s-17, DHHS Publication no. (SMA) 02-3727). Rockville, Maryland: US Department of Health and Human ServicesEuropean Monitoring Centre for Drugs and Drug Addiction (2002). Annual Report on the State of the Drugs Problem in the European Union and Norway. Luxembourg: Office for Official Publications of the European Communities, kontrollierte Experimente über mögliche Entzugserscheinigungen und die Bildung einer ToleranzBudney, A.J., Hughes, J.R., Moore, B.A. and Novy, P.L. (2001). Marijuana abstinence effects in marijuana smokers maintained in their home environment. Archives of General Psychiatry 58(10): 917–924Budney, A.J.M., Moore B.A., Vandrey, R.G. and Hughes, J.R. (2003). The time course and significance of cannabis withdrawal.'' Journal of Abnormal Psychology'' 112(3): 393–402James, J.S. (2000). Marijuana safety study completed: weight gain, no safety problems. AIDS Treatment News No. 348: 3–4 und in Laboratorien durchgeführten Experimente über die Wirkmechanismen von Cannabis.Wenger, T., Moldrich, G. and Furst, S. (2003). Neuromorphological background of cannabis addiction.'' Brain Research Bulletin'' 61: 125. Die Forschung bezeichnet das allgemeine Suchtpotenzial von Cannabis geringer als das von Tabak, Alkohol, Kokain oder Heroin, aber etwas höher als das von LSD, Psilocybin und Meskalin.Druglibrary.org: http://www.druglibrary.org/schaffer/misc/addictiv.htm Cannabis kann, wie die meisten anderen Rauschmittel, eine psychische Abhängigkeit verursachen.Drugcom.de – Woran erkenne ich eine Cannabisabhängigkeit? Während die Kleiber-Kovar-Studie und der Roques-Report eher von einem geringen Abhängigkeitspotenzial ausgehen, wurde in einer neueren Studie ein höheres Suchtpotenzial vermutet.Ridenour et al.: Factors associated with the transition from abuse to dependence among substance abusers: implications for a measure of addictive liability in Drug Alcohol Depend. (2005) S. 1-14 Neuere Studien und Erforschungen gehen von einer möglichen physischen Abhängigkeit von Cannabis aus. Dabei sollen bei starkem chronischen Missbrauch von Cannabis und bei der anschließenden Absetzung der Substanz Entzugssymptome aufgetreten sein. Unter den Symptomen zählen erhöhte Reizbarkeit, Depressionen, Angstgefühle, Appetitlosigkeit sowie eine verminderte Stimmungslage.Kouri, E.M. and Pope, H.G. Jr. (2000). Abstinence symptoms during withdrawal from chronic marijuana use. Experimental and Clinical Psychopharmacology 8(4): 483–492Budney, A.J.M., Moore B.A., Vandrey, R.G. and Hughes, J.R. (2003). The time course and significance of cannabis withdrawal. Journal of Abnormal Psychology 112(3): 393–402 Außerdem gibt es Berichte, dass die Entzugsserscheinigungen gemildert werden können, wenn nach dem Abstinenzbeginn wieder mit dem Konsum von Cannabisprodukten begonnen wird. Andere Quellen bestreiten die Existenz einer physischen Abhängigkeit und bewerten die Entzugssymptome als schwach und kaum beschreibbar.bmg.bund.de (PDF) Cannabis in der Schwangerschaft : → Siehe für detaillierte Informationen auch Schwangerschaft und Drogen. Eine Studie von 1989 von 1226 untersuchten Müttern kam zu dem Schluss, dass "die Verwendung von Marihuana oder Kokain während der Schwangerschaft mit eingeschränktem fetalen Wachstum verbunden ist".Zuckerman B, Frank DA, Hingson R, et al.: Effects of maternal marijuana and cocaine use on fetal growth in The New England Journal of Medicine S. 762–8 (1989) Im Vergleich zum Alkohol-Fetal-Syndrom gibt es keine vergleichbaren äußeren Veränderungen des Kindes bei pränatalen Konsum.Astley SJ, Clarren SK, Little RE, Sampson PD, Daling JR: Analysis of facial shape in children gestationally exposed to marijuana, alcohol, and/or cocaine in Pediatrics S. 67–77 (1992) THC ist lipophil und geht damit in die Muttermilch über, was eine Beeinträchtigung des Säuglings zur Folge haben kann.R. Berkow MD et al.: The Merck Manual of Medical Information (Home Edition) (1997) S. 449 Viele Studien über den Drogenkonsum während der Schwangerschaft werden durch die betroffene Mutter selbst verwaltet, aufgrund des gesellschaftlichem Stigma können daher Fakten vertuscht werden. Darüber hinaus zeigten Studien, dass Frauen die Cannabis während der Schwangerschaft konsumierten, auch andere Wirkstoffe wie Alkohol, Tabak oder Koffein konsumierten und damit Ergebnisse verfälscht wurden. Es wurde eine Studie über die Entwicklung von 59 jamaikanischen Kindern, welche von der Geburt an bis zum 5ten Lebensjahr überwacht wurden, durchgeführt. Die Hälfte der Mütter konsumierten Marihuana während der Schwangerschaft, währenddessen die andere Hälfte absistenz waren, aber sich im Alter und sozialen Status ähnelten. Es wurden Tests an den Kindern am ersten, dritten und dreißigsten Lebenstag durchgeführt sowie im Alter von 4 und 5 Jahren. Die Daten wurden vom häuslichen Umfeld des Kindes gesammelt, aber auch durch standardisierte Tests. Die Ergebnisse über den gesamten Zeitraum der Forschung zeigten keine signifikanten Unterschiede in der Entwicklung zwischen des Konsums von Cannabis und absistenze Mütter. Beim dreißigsten Lebenstag der Kinder hatten die Kinder der Cannabis konsumierenden Mütter höhere Werte in der vegetativen Stabilität sowie bessere Reflexe.Hayes JS, Lampart R, Dreher MC, Morgan L: Five-year follow-up of rural Jamaican children whose mothers used marijuana during pregnancy in The West Indian Medical Journal S. 120–3 (1991) Das Fehlen jeglicher Unterschiede zwischen den Gruppen in den frühen Schwangerschaftsperioden lassen vermuten, dass die besseren Ergebnisse der Kinder der Cannabis konsumierenden Mütter auf die Entscheidung der Mütter, dass sie ihre Kinder eine bessere Förderung geben wollten, da sie in der Schwangerschaft Cannabis konsumierten, zurückführbar sind.Dreher MC, Nugent K, Hudgins R: Prenatal marijuana exposure and neonatal outcomes in Jamaica: an ethnographic study in Pediatrics S. 254–60 (1994) Andere Studien haben herausgefunden, dass Kinder von Tabak-und-Marihuana rauchenden Müttern im Vergleich zu Kindern, bei den die Müttern nicht rauchten, häufiger an permanenten kognitiven Defiziten, Konzentrationsstörungen oder Hyperaktivität leideten.Huizink AC, Mulder EJ: Maternal smoking, drinking or cannabis use during pregnancy and neurobehavioral and cognitive functioning in human offspring in Neuroscience and Biobehavioral Reviews S. 24–41 (2006)Fried PA, Watkinson B, Gray R: Differential effects on cognitive functioning in 13- to 16-year-olds prenatally exposed to cigarettes and marihuana in Neurotoxicology and Teratology S. 427–36 (2003) Eine kürzlich durchgeführte Studie mit Beteiligung von Wissenschaftlern aus Europa und den Vereinigten Staaten hat nun festgestellt, dass die natürlich vorkommende Endocannabinoid Moleküle eine Rolle bei der Festlegung, wie bestimmte Nervenzellen im fetalen Gehirn miteinander verbunden werden sollen, spielen.Berghuis P, Rajnicek AM, Morozov YM, et al.: Hardwiring the brain: endocannabinoids shape neuronal connectivity in Science S. 1212–6 (2007) |year=2007 ScienceDailyBerghuis P, Dobszay MB, Wang X, et al.: Endocannabinoids regulate interneuron migration and morphogenesis by transactivating the TrkB receptor in Proceedings of the National Academy of Sciences of the United States of America S. 19115–20 (2005)Harkany T, Guzmán M, Galve-Roperh I, Berghuis P, Devi LA, Mackie K: The emerging functions of endocannabinoid signaling during CNS development in Trends in Pharmacological Sciences S. 83–92 (2007) Eine andere Studie kam zu dem Schluss, dass höhere THC-Dosierungen die Entwicklung des Kindes beeinträchigen könnten.JR Minkel: Marijuana-Like Chemicals Guide Fetal Brain Cells, Scientific American, May 24, 2007 Im Gegensatz dazu haben andere Untersuchungen in Jamaika ergeben, dass Cannabis keine verzögerte Entwicklungen oder Geburtsschäden verursachen würde. Drogeninduzierte Psychose : → Siehe für detaillierte Informationen auch Drogeninduzierte Psychose. Eine große Studie aus dem britischen Journal of Psychiatry (2008) untersuchte den möglichen Zusammenhang zwischen frühzeitigen Cannabiskonsum im Alter von 15-16 Jahren, Anzeichen sowie Symptome einer Psychose und kamen zu dem Schluss, dass Cannabiskonsum erste Anzeichen einer möglichen Psychose in der Adoleszenz auslösen könne.10.1192/bjp.bp.107.045740 Der mögliche Grund für den Zusammenhang wurde in einer dänischen Studie von Dr. Mikkel Arendt von der Universität Aarhus in Risskov untersucht und zeigte die selbe hohe Wahrscheinlichkeit an einer Shizophrenie zu erleiden, wenn der Konsument von Cannabisprodukten einen oder mehrere Familienangehörigen mit diesen Krankheiten hatte, genau wie, wenn die Person selbst an einer Shizophrenie leidete. Dies bedeutet, die Psychosen nicht aufgrund des alleinigen Cannabiskonsums ausgelöst wurden sind, sondern die Tatsache das eine genetische Prädisposition zur Shizophrenie oder Psychose besteht. "Diese Menschen hätten auch eine Shizophrenie ohne den Cannabisgebrauch entwickelt."Anne Harding: Pot-induced psychosis may signal schizophrenia Reuters 3.November 2008 In einer neueren Studie haben am Institut für Psychiatrie am King's College London Wissenschaftler den Zusammenhang zwischen den Gebrauch von starken poteten Cannabis ("Skunk", eine sehr potente Cannabissorte aus Großbritannien, wobei 80% der Sicherstellungen von Cannabis aus Skunk bestandenHope, C., Skunk cannabis can make well users psychotic: study, The Telegraph, 28 July 2009) und vorübergehende psychotische Symptome bei gesunden Menschen. Bei einem Experiment wurden an 22 gesunde junge Menschen eine hohe Dosis THC injiziert, wobei es noch eine Kontrollgruppe gab die kein THC erhielt, wurden bei einigen Probanden starken psychotische Symptome wie Halluzinationen, in dennen der Betroffene nicht zwischen der Realität und Fiktion unterscheiden konnte, beobachtet. Dr. Paul Morrison schloss aus dieser Untersuchung, dass THC eine akute psychotische Sympomatik verurusachen könne. Kritische Stimmen sagen, dass weitere Untersuchungen aus der Zusammensetzung von Skunk geben müsse, da es praktisch keine Spuren von CBD gefunden werden konnten, die den schädlichen Wirkungen von THC entgegen wirken. Die größte in diesem Gebiet durchgeführte Langzeitstudie wurde von Andreasson im Auftrag gegeben, dabei wurden 45.570 männliche Wehrpflichtige Männer für 15 Jahren untersucht. Nachdem Faktoren, wie psychische Störungen von Eltern sowie andere vorbestehende Erkrankungen der Wehrpflichtigen Männer, ausgeschlossen werden konnten, ergab die Studie, dass die Wahrscheinlichkeit später eine Psychose zu entwickeln 1.5fach höher bei Konsumenten, die Cannabis 1-10x konsumierten, sowie 2.5fach höher bei zehnmaligen oder höherem Konsum, war.Copeland, J.; Gerber, Saul; Swift, Wendy (2006). Evidence-based answers to cannabis questions: a review of the literature. ANCD Research Paper. Canberra: Australian National Council on Drugs. ISBN 1877018120. Kritiker der Studie geben an, dass weiterer Substanzengebrauch wie Amphetamine nicht ausgeschlossen wurden sind, darüberhinaus analysierte eine weitere Studie die Daten und stellte fest, dass die Dosis des Cannabiskonsums das Risiko verändere und die Ergebnisse auch für andere Substanzen verwendet werden könnten.Zammit, S., et al., Self-reported cannabis use as a risk factor for schizophrenia in Swedish conscripts of 1969: Historical cohort study. British Medical Journal, 2002. 325: p. 1199–1201. ; Methodische Fehler Einige Studien kamen zu dem Schluss, dass es zwar eine Verbindung zwischen Cannabiskonsum und möglichen psychotischen Symptomen gebe, bestätigt damit aber nicht direkt die Vermutung, dass Cannabis Psychosen auslösen könne. Dementsprechend wäre nach dieser Meinung Cannabiskonsum nur ein Faktor eines komplexen Systems und es besteht sogar die Möglichkeit, dass die Ergebnisse einen falschen Schluss zeigen könnten, dass z.B. die Konsumenten vorher schon anfällig für Psychosen waren, Cannabis konsumierten, später unter psychische Störungen leideten und Forscher dann den Schluss zogen, dass Cannabis der Auslöser einer Psychose wäre, obwohl es auch andere möglichen Erklärungen geben kann. Eine 2005 durchgeführte Studie kam sogar zu dem Ergebnis, dass die ersten von schizoiden Symptome vor dem Beginn des Gebrauchs von Cannabisprodukten auftreten. Damit unterstützt diese Studie nicht den ursprünglichen Zusammenhang zwischen Cannabiskonsum und schizoiden Merkmalen. Eine britische Studie fand 2007 heraus: "Wir fanden nur wenige nennenswerte Unterschiede in der Symptomatik zwischen schizophrenen Patienten, die Cannabis konsumierten sowie es nicht konsumierten". Zusätzlich gab es keine Unterschiede in der Zahl von Menschen mit einer positiven Familienanamnese für Schizophrenie bei Cannabiskonsumenten sowie Nichtkonsumenten. Dies spricht gegen die Theorie, dass Cannabis eine Schizophrenie-ähnliche Psychose auslösen könnte.Boydell J, Dean K, Dutta R, Giouroukou E, Fearon P, Murray R: A comparison of symptoms and family history in schizophrenia with and without prior cannabis use: implications for the concept of cannabis psychosis in Schizophr. Res. S. 203–10 (2007) Eine Studie aus London besagt, dass wenn der Konsum von Marihuana zu psychischen Störungen führt, dann müssten die psychotischen Erkrankungen in den letzten 30 Jahren zugenommen haben, ansteigend im gleichem Maße wie der angestiegene Konsum von Marihuana. Dem ist aber nicht so. Die Zahlen der Erkrankungen in Europa stagnieren; in einigen Ländern sind sie sogar zurückgegangen. Diese Studie gleicht auch der auf Großbritannien ausgelegten Studie aus Staffordshire.ncbi.nlm.nih.gov Schäden am Körper Blutgefäße Die Cannabis-Arteriitis, dabei werden die Arterien entzündet, ist eine sehr seltene periphere Gefäßerkrankung, die der Endangiitis obliterans sehr ähnelt. Von 1960 bis 2008 wurden etwa 50 Fälle bestätigt.Peyrot I, Garsaud AM, Saint-Cyr I, Quitman O, Sanchez B, Quist D: Cannabis arteritis: a new case report and a review of literature in Journal of the European Academy of Dermatology and Venereology S. 388–91 (2007) Allerdings wurde in allen Fällen auch Tabakkonsum bestätigt oder sehr chronischer Cannabiskonsum. Eine 2008 durchgeführte Studie des National Institutes of Health Biomedical Research Centre in Baltimore stellte fest, dass das schwere chronische Rauchen von Cannabis schwere Herzerkrankungen sowie Schlaganfälle auslösen kann.Heavy pot smoking could raise risk of heart attack, stroke Eine andere Studie vom US-National Institute on Drug Abuse (2005) stellte fest, dass der starke chronische Cannabiskonsum eine Wirkung auf den Blutfluss habe und damit das Risiko erhöhe, an Gedächnisschäden oder an einem Schlaganfall zu erleiden.Marijuana affects blood vessels in BBC News Ein 2005 erschienener Artikel im Journal of Neurology, Neurosurgery and Psychiatry wurde über einen 36-jährigen Mann berichtet, der einen Schlaganfall zu drei verschiedenen Zeitpunkten erlitt, nach dem Rauchen einer großen Menge Marihuana, was darauf hindeutet, dass der Konsums von Marihuana einen Anstieg des Risikos von Schlaganfällen bei jungen Rauchern erhöhen würde.Amy Norton: More Evidence Ties Marijuana to Stroke Risk Eine 2000 durchgeführte Untersuchung von Forschern des Boston's Beth Israel Deaconess Medical Centers, Massachusetts General Hospitals und der Harvard School of Public Health ergab, dass das Risiko einer Herzattacke im mittleren Alter in der ersten Stunde nach dem Rauchen von Marihuana nahzeu verfünffacht werde, vergleichbar mit dem erhöhten Risiko bei körperlicher Belastung oder Geschlechtsverkehr.Holocmb B. Noble: Report Links Heart Attacks To Marijuana 2000 Lunge Bei Untersuchungen von Cannabisrauch wurde festgestellt, dass dessen Zusammensetzung der von Tabakrauch bemerkenswert ähnlich ist. Die Teerstoffe im Cannabis sind allerdings offenbar in höherem Maße krebserregend.„Marijuana v.s. Tobacco smoke compositions“ – Untersuchungen von Cannabisrauch Das Rauchen von Cannabis kann daher negative Auswirkungen auf die Lunge haben. Diese Auswirkungen steigern sich, wenn Cannabis mit Tabak vermischt und ungefiltert geraucht wird. Werden zusätzlich zum Tabakkonsum Joints geraucht, steigt die Gefahr. Ob die Auswirkungen bei reinen Cannabiskonsumenten, die die Droge mit Tabak zusammen konsumieren, letztlich stärker oder schwächer als die bei reinen Tabakrauchern sind, ist umstritten, da einerseits bei Joints meist tiefer und deutlich länger inhaliert wird, aber andererseits durchschnittliche Cannabis-Konsumenten deutlich weniger Joints rauchen als durchschnittliche Tabakkonsumenten Zigaretten. In einer US-Studie (UCLA, Los Angeles) wurde hingegen festgestellt, dass selbst ein regelmäßiger und vergleichsweise intensiver Cannabiskonsum (500–1000 Joints pro Jahr) weder eine signifikant höhere Lungen-, Mund- und Speiseröhrenkrebswahrscheinlichkeit noch sonstige höhere gesundheitliche Risiken mit sich bringt.[http://www.pressetext.ch/news/060526009/marihuana-verursacht-keinen-lungenkrebs/ Marihuana verursacht keinen Lungenkrebs. Großstudie stellt Zigaretten schlechteres Zeugnis aus.] In: Pressetext.de, 26. Mai 2006. Donald Tashkin: [http://www.news-medical.net/?id=18122 Heavy marijuana use not linked to lung cancer.] In: news-medical.net, 24. Mai 2006. Allerdings ist die Fallzahl für diese Fall-Kontroll-Studie mit insgesamt 2.240 nachträglich untersuchten Personen recht gering, um Entwarnung bezüglich des Krebsrisikos von Cannabisrauch geben zu können. Retrospektive Studien wie diese sind nur zur Aufstellung von Hypothesen geeignet, jedoch nicht zur Beweisführung. Für Personen, welche Cannabiskonsum aufgrund der möglichen Schädigung der Lunge vermeiden, wurde mit dem sogenannten Vaporizer eine Möglichkeit für einen weniger gesundheitsschädlichen Konsum gefunden. Dabei wird die Droge nur soweit erhitzt, bis die psychotropen Substanzen, allen voran THC, verdampfen – eine Verbrennung und die damit verbundene Entstehung weiterer Schadstoffe wird jedoch vermieden. Robert Melamede von der University of Colorado, einer der führenden amerikanischen Cannabisexperten, vertritt die Auffassung, dass Rauchen von Cannabis weniger wahrscheinlich eine Krebserkrankung auslöse als das Rauchen von Tabak. THC habe sogar krebshemmende Eigenschaften.ROSENTHAL 2003 Nach einer englischen Studie wirkt THC vor allem auf Leukämiezellen ein.[http://www.pressetext.de/news/060301002/cannabis-zerstoert-leukaemie-krebszellen/ Cannabis zerstört Leukämie-Krebszellen. Blick auf die Gene enthüllt Zerstörungspotenzial.] In: Pressetext.de, 1. März 2006. Eine wissenschaftliche Untersuchung aus Neuseeland ergab demgegenüber, dass die Wahrscheinlichkeit, Lungenkrebs zu bekommen, gegenüber üblichem Tabakkonsum bei hohem Cannabiskonsum (10 Jahre täglich ein Joint bzw. 5 Jahre täglich 2 Joints) bis zu 5,7-fach erhöht ist.Beasley R. et al.: European Respiratory Journal. Bd. 31, Nr. 2. Donald Tashkin ist einer der führenden amerikanischen Lungenspezialisten und hat etwa 30 Jahre lang an dem Gebiet geforscht. Seine jüngsten Auswertungen der Langzeitstudien kam zu einem anderen Schluss. Sein Forschungsteam und er habe keine Verbindung zwischen erhöhten Risiko an Lungenkrebs und Bronchitis zu erkranken und Cannabis gefunden, sondern die Eingebung, dass es einen schützenden Effekt hätte.[http://www.hanfjournal.de/hajo-website/artikel/2009/06juni/s21_0609_Cannabis_vs_Nikotin.php Führender Lungenspezialist: Tabak gefährlicher als Hanf.] In: hanfjournal.de, 9. Juni 2009. Vgl. [http://www.drogen-klartext.de/top-anti-drogenforscher-andert-seine-meinung/ Top Anti-Drogenforscher ändert seine Meinung.] In: drogen-klartext.de, 9. Juni 2009. Siehe auch * Medizinisches Cannabis * Cannabisabhängigkeit Einzelnachweise Weiterführende Informationen Literatur * Lester Grinspoon, James B. Bakalar: Marihuana. Die verbotene Medizin. Zweitausendeins-Verlag, Frankfurt/M. 1998, ISBN 3-86150-060-4 * Franjo Grotenhermen, Michael Karus (Hrsg.): Cannabis, Straßenverkehr und Arbeitswelt. Springer-Verlag, Berlin 2002, ISBN 3-540-42689-2 * Franjo Grotenhermen (Hrsg.) Cannabis und Cannabinoide – Pharmakologie, Toxikologie und therapeutisches Potenzial. Verlag Hans Huber, Bern 2004, ISBN 978-3-456-84105-2 * Janet E. Joy u. a.: Marijuana and Medicine. Assessing the science base. National Academy Press, Washington, D.C. 1999, ISBN 0-309-07155-0 * Dieter Kleiber u. a.: Cannabiskonsum. Entwicklungstendenzen, Konsummuster, Risiken. Juventa Verlag, Weinheim 1998, ISBN 3-7799-1177-9 * Dieter Kleiber, Karl A. Kovar Auswirkungen des Cannabiskonsums. Wissenschaftliche Verlagsgesellschaft, Stuttgart 1998, ISBN 3-8047-1555-9 * Lark-Lajon Lizermann: Der Cannabis Anbau. Nachtschatten Verlag, Solothurn 2004, ISBN 3-03788-134-8 * Robert Melamede: Cannabis and tobacco smoke are not equally carcinogenic. In: Harm Reduction Journal, 2. Jg. (2005) * Wolfgang Schmidbauer, Jürgen vom Scheidt: Handbuch der Rauschdrogen. Fischer-Taschenbuchverlag, Frankfurt/M. 2004, ISBN 3-596-16277-7 * Kolja Schumann: Das Kiffer-Lexikon. Das alternative ABC der Hanfkultur. Nachtschatten Verlag, Solothurn 2004, ISBN 3-03788-122-4 * Bernhard van Treeck: Das große Cannabis-Lexikon. Schwarzkopf & Schwarzkopf, Berlin 2000, ISBN 3-89602-268-7 * Bernd Werse: Cannabis in Jugendkulturen. Archiv der Jugendkulturen, Berlin 2007, ISBN 978-3-940213-40-2 * Lynn Zimmer u. a.: Cannabis-Mythen, Cannabis-Fakten. Eine Analyse der wissenschaftlichen Diskussion. Nachtschatten Verlag, Solothurn 2004, ISBN 3-03788-120-8 * Steffen Geyer, Georg Wurth: Rauschzeichen - Cannabis: Alles, was man wissen muss. Kiepenheuer & Witsch, Köln 2008, ISBN 978-3-462-03999-3 * Jack Herer: Die Wiederentdeckung der Nutzpflanze Hanf. Hrsg. von Mathias Bröckers, Zweitausendeins, Frankfurt a.M., 1993, 526 S., ISBN 3-86150-026-4 * Arno Barth: Breit: Mein Leben als Kiffer. rororo. 978-3499620461. * Ingo Niermann, Adriano Sack: Breites Wissen: Die seltsame Welt der Drogen und ihrer Nutzer. Eichborn 2007. 978-3821856698 Weblinks * Tripberichte über die Wirkung von Cannabis * Eve & Rave Forum Weiterführendes Forum mit zusätzlichen Informationen * Erowid.org Umfangreiche Datenbank über Cannabis (Englisch) Kategorie:Cannabis Kategorie:Droge Kategorie:Halluzinogen Kategorie:Illegale Drogen Kategorie:Pflanzliche Drogen